familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lauderdale County, Mississippi
Lauderdale County is a county located in the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of 2010, the population was 80,261. The county seat is Meridian . It is the largest county in the Meridian Micropolitan Statistical Area. Lauderdale County is named for colonel James Lauderdale, who was killed at the Battle of New Orleans in the War of 1812. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.35%) is land and (or 1.65%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 59 * Interstate 20 * U.S. Highway 11 * U.S. Highway 45 * U.S. Highway 80 * Mississippi Highway 19 * Mississippi Highway 39 Adjacent counties *Kemper County (north) *Sumter County, Alabama (east) *Choctaw County, Alabama (southeast) *Clarke County (south) *Newton County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 78,161 people, 29,990 households, and 20,573 families residing in the county. The population density was 111 people per square mile (43/km²). There were 33,418 housing units at an average density of 48 per square mile (18/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 60.15% White, 38.18% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.50% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.34% from other races, and 0.63% from two or more races. 1.14% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 29,990 households out of which 33.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.70% were married couples living together, 18.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.40% were non-families. 28.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 9.80% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 21.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 90.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,768, and the median income for a family was $37,581. Males had a median income of $31,069 versus $21,111 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,026. About 17.10% of families and 20.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.80% of those under age 18 and 18.80% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure The East Mississippi Correctional Facility is located in an unincorporated of the county, near Meridian. It is operated by the GEO Group on behalf of the Mississippi Department of Corrections."Private Prisons." Mississippi Department of Corrections. Retrieved on November 19, 2010. Communities *'Cities' **Meridian *'Towns' **Marion *'Census-designated places' **Collinsville **Meridian Station **Nellieburg *'Unincorporated places' **Bailey **Daleville **Kewanee **Lauderdale **Russell **Toomsuba **Whynot Education Lauderdale County is within the service area of the East Mississippi Community College system."CATALOG 2007-2009." East Mississippi Community College. 3 (3/147). Retrieved on March 1, 2011. The system offers classes in the Naval Air Station Meridian Extension in Meridian."CATALOG 2007-2009." East Mississippi Community College. 10 (10/147). Retrieved on March 1, 2011. Other academic institutions are Meridian Community College, University of Southern Mississippi School of Nursing (located inside Reed Hall building of Meridian Community College, and Mississippi State University Meridian Campus. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lauderdale County, Mississippi References External links * Lauderdale County, MS * Meridian/Lauderdale County Tourism Bureau * Laurerdale County Courthouse Pictures Category:Lauderdale County, Mississippi Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:Meridian micropolitan area